


Fun and Games

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Fun and Games

  


"The president still hasn't decided to let you live on Earth," Sam said, shifting slightly.

"I had a home there before," Baal reminded her, arching his back. "You really must tell me how the President of the United States gathered enough power to create laws for your entire planet."

Sam smiled. "Looking for some pointers?"

"I have no need of such things."

She shifted again, enjoying his sighs of pleasure. "No, what _you_ need is more energy so I can get you off your back and doing something useful."

"Stop tying me to the bed, and you've got a deal."

  



End file.
